Una linda carta para ti
by Kuroko Tsubasa
Summary: No hay nada mas triste que perder a los que quieres, en especial aquella persona en la que no dejas de pensar, tu personas mas importante...o al menos eso pensaba (Tn) / Advertencias: Kise Fem, Murasakibara Fem y Ogiwara Fem/ (KAGAMIXOC, leve AkashiXOC)
1. Chapter 1

Bien, Aquí les traigo Una linda Historia (Nada que ver Con El fic) voy subirla Aparte Pero también en el fic ya Que ESTOS SERAN UNOS minis Especiales para que ustedes vivan su propia Historia U, Prometo mas Adelante Hacer mas con Cada chico de KNB Que se me ocurra n_n,

PD: (Tn) Es Tu Nombre y (Ta) Es Tu Apellido, recomiendo Escuchar las respectiva canción CUANDO Vean Que Inicia la letra: **Katou Izumi - Suki Dakara** (Bokura ga ita final), Entre comillas son recuerdos, Entre * Pensamientos Hijo, cursivas y negritas es en la carta, cursivas y subrayadas es la canción.

* * *

Una linda carta para ti

Cerró el libro y lo aparto de su cuaderno, era el séptimo libro que leía ese día, su amigo la había embaucado de nuevo, seguro que se había quedado en el gimnasio de nuevo. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al gimnasio de la universidad.

Puede que hayan pasado 4 años desde que se conocieron, pero Taiga seguía siendo el mismo tonto inocente obsesionado con el básquet y la comida que ella conocía, ella tampoco había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo aquella chica tan pacífica y amigable de siempre, su amistad con el pelirrojo había perdurado a través de los años, después de todas aquellas pruebas que habían pasado no lograron continuar aquella hermosa relación.

"-(tn)_ ... ¡¿SERIAS MI NOVIA?!"

Sonrió al recordar aquel momento, se sintió muy feliz, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad salieran. Unos meses después su relación acabo inevitablemente.

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué se atormenta con aquellos recuerdos?, justo en este momento tiene un debate con ella misma, y es que aun después de 4 años no ha podido olvidarle.

Hace unos meses el pelirrojo se acercó a ella mientras almorzaban en la azotea, sus palabras la hicieron salir de aquel trance en el que entro hace unos años cuando acabo la relación.

"-Cuando termine de estudiar, volveré a América, me ofrecieron jugar en el equipo de los Lakers, ¿no es genial? –sonrió, su emoción era evidente.

-Hai, te deseo lo mejor Taiga –siguió con su almuerzo-

-Que emotiva –le revolvió el cabello-

-No hagas eso –frunció el ceño."

Sabía que no era correspondida pero no podía dejar que él se fuera y no lo supiera, sin embargo no quería perder su amistad, es mejor callar... ¿o no?, se sento en uno de los pasillos y saco lápiz y papel, no iba a dejar aquel tema así.

* * *

El entrenamiento duro más de lo esperado, cuando logro llegar a la biblioteca ya la peli negra se había ido, típico de (Tn)_, quizás debería llevarla a comer como disculpa. Reviso su buzón y saco las cartas.

Recibo, recibo, carta de papa, recibo, carta de (Tn)_, reci... ¿carta de (Tn)_?

-¿(Ta)_? – cerro el buzón y corrió hasta su apartamento. Al llegar tiro todas sus cosas al suelo y se sento en el sofá y abrió la carta.

*INICIO DE CANCION*

_"Nos vemos". Nos despedimos agitando la mano._

_El contorno de tu espalda ya se ha vuelto así,_

_Más pequeño, mientras se aleja en la multitud por la tarde, tambaleándose._

_**"Sabes Kagami-kun, había una vez un par de amigos muy diferentes, pero a la vez muy parecidos: Él era un chico bastante testarudo y despistado, amante del Básquet y la comida; ella es igual que el de despistada y testaruda, amante de los libros, el básquet y los mangas Shoujo..."**_

-Jejeje, esa (Tn)_...

_Recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste_

_Una por una. Cerré los ojos._

_A pesar de que sólo los recuerdos felices deberían estar ahí_

_Me siento insegura, ¿por qué tiembla mi corazón así?_

_Quiero decírtelo más veces, estos sentimientos desbordan así_

_Porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque estoy enamorada de ti, Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti._

**_"Aquel par alguna vez llegaron a ser una linda pareja, sin embargo algo logro asustarla, no sabía lo que sentía realmente, lo que la llevo a acabar la relación de la peor manera. Algunos años pasaron y su amistad fue creciendo con el tiempo, peleaban como dos niños..."_**

Aquella parte de la carta logro atraparlo por completo, quizás sea esa sensación de Deja vu que lo invadía y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

_**"Un verano ella recibió una llamada de el: su voz era triste y nostálgica, el gustaba de su mejor amiga. No pudo escuchar más por lo cual se excusó y colgó la llamada corriendo a su cuarto a llorar, ese día se percató de algo importante: "¿porque lloro? el ya no me gusta" se dijo a sí misma y trato de ayudarlo..."**_

Inevitablemente recordó aquel verano en que había llamado a la peli negra para contarle su situación con su Ogiwara Shigeru y aquella atracción que sentía por la chica, recuerda claramente la voz de la chica al colgar la llamada pero realmente en ese momento no le había tomado importancia al asunto.

_Quiero volverme y salir corriendo,_

_Quiero ir tras de ti, pero_

_La soledad de la tarde se tragó ese valor._

_**"Al enterarse que ella lo había rechazado apareció otro síntoma bastante inquietante: el alivio, uno que desapareció cuando el consiguió novia, ella decidio hacer lo mismo y comenzó a salir con un amigo de él, este ultimo la dejo de la manera más vil posible, y sin embargo no le dolió..."**_

Ciertamente cuando el comenzó a salir con Kise, (Tn)_ a los siguientes días comenzó a salir con Tatsuya, luego de un mes se enteró por boca de Tatsuya que la había dejado aun que las razones que le dio no le convencieron del todo. Cuando fue a hablar con Kuroko ella le conto la verdadera historia, pero no se veía ni dolida ni molesta.

_Estoy dentro de tu cara sonriente,_

_Solo un poco separada._

_Es como si me hubiese convertido en una niña perdida, a punto de llorar._

_Si fuese dócil podría vivir aún sin esta clase de sentimientos._

_**"4 años después en un día cualquiera en la universidad él le confeso que terminado su nuevo periodo académico tenía pensado volver a América a jugar básquet profesional en la NBA, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al saberlo pero decidio apoyarlo. No comprendía por que se sentía tan mal al ver como aquel momento se acercaba rápidamente, con ayuda de sus amigas y su hermana logro aclarar su mente..."**_

¿Aclarar su mente? ¿Sentirse mal?, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Al fin y al cabo ambos son buenos amigos, a él también le duele dejarla pero no podía perder aquella oportunidad. (Tn)_ es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado pero las cosas son como son, iría a América a cumplir su sueño

_**". No quiso decir nada para no perder su amistad ya que sabe que no es correspondida, pero no quería quedarse con la duda, decidió escribir una carta con una pequeña historia donde expresaba esas sencillas y difíciles de decir 5 palabras: "me enamore de ti Taiga".**_

_**Atte. (Tn)_, tu amiga hoy y siempre."**_

_Sólo existo yo aquí, vacía, gritando,_

_Porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque estoy enamorada de ti,_

_Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti._

*Cancion: Suki Dakara – Katou Izumi*

Abrio enormemente los ojos. Ella aun le quería, no era un sueño y tampoco una ilusión, (Tn)_ está enamorada de él. Esa carta era para él.

-(Tn)_...

* * *

Salió de la tienda con su batido preferido, miro su celular por enésima vez aquella noche.

Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada del pelirrojo.

-*sabía que no debía decirle nada, ahora va a evitarme hasta el día que vuelva a América*-suspiro y se sentó en una banca del parque mirando la nieve caer, aquel clima, aquel parque, esa banca, todo le traía aquellos dolorosos recuerdos –Taiga –susurro sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-Eres toda una idiota ¿sabes? –ella se giró de golpe, ahí estaba el, tratando de recuperar el aliento, había corrido desde su apartamento hasta ese parque.

-Taiga...

-Sabía que estarías aquí...todo es igual al día en que nos conocimos –sonrió- la nieve, yo tomando aire, tu llorando en esa banca

-Pensé que no lo recordabas

-cómo olvidarlo, ese día se volvió muy especial para mi

-¿especial? –él se puso rojo hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada.

-L-leí tu carta –ahora fue su turno de ponerse roja- no creí que aun estuvieras enamorada de mí.

-Yo lo descubrí hace poco –sonrió nerviosa, era de lo menos que quería hablar, él se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Quieres que te responda? –contesto serio.

-Ya sé que tu no...

-¿Quieres o no (Tn)_?

-...E-está bien Taiga –cerro los ojos.

-Bien...

Ahí se quedó esperando aquella frase que sabía que diría "lo siento, no puedo corresponderte (Tn)_", en su lugar sintió algo cálido, realmente cálido, que toco suavemente sus labios. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con el rostro del tigre, tan rojizo como su cabello, seguro le había costado mucho hacer aquello.

-*Taiga...* -él se separó lentamente de ella y se acercó a su oído.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, aún sigo enamorado de ti, (Tn)_...

Solo esas palabras hicieron falta para que las lagrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos salieran al fin, lo abrazo, un abrazo tan dulce y lleno de amor que podía llegar a ser empalagoso para cualquiera.

Cualquiera menos ellos...

Lamentablemente todo tiene un final. El día finalmente llego, Taiga partió al extranjero como tenía planeado, solo que ahora dejaba a su novia en Japón pero no debía angustiarse, ambos confiaban en su futuro, en que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo, y como un contrato para validar aquella hermosa promesa tienen aquella pequeña historia de amor de aquel par de amigos en aquella linda carta.

-Una carta para ti, Taiga –susurro ya más tranquila- sé que nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

No me maten, me dolió escribirlo TwT, Quiero Saber Que Opinan de ESTO y si les gusta Pues continuo La Mini historia Con Dos caps Más n_n. No olviden Comentar!

Nos ESTAMOS LEYENDO! * W * /


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, Aquí les traigo Una linda Historia (Nada que ver Con El fic) voy subirla Aparte Pero también en el fic ya Que ESTOS SERAN UNOS minis Especiales para que ustedes vivan su propia Historia , Prometo mas Adelante Hacer mas con Cada chico de KNB Que se me ocurra n_n.

PD: (Tn) Es Tu Nombre, (Tap) es tu apodo y (Ta) Es Tu Apellido, Entre comillas son recuerdos, Entre * Pensamientos entre dialogos, cursivas y subrayadas son canciones.

* * *

(Parte 2):

"¿Confías en mí?"

Tres simples palabras que la dejaron totalmente pensativa, quizás hace 6 años les hubiese dado importancia, pero a estas alturas ya no les veía ningún sentido. Ahora se encontraba mirando atentamente aquella puerta en la que alguna vez despidió a su persona más importante, a sus 26 años ya no era aquella chica inmadura de 16 y mucho menos la mujer insegura de 20. Taiga se fue dejando un inmenso vacío en su vida.

Los primeros meses el pelirrojo le mandaba mensajes cada 20 minutos para informarle su progreso y para recordarle que la extrañaba, luego de 20 SMS al día se redujeron a 5, de 5 a uno por mes hasta que un día dejaron de llegar.

0 cartas, 0 SMS, ni una señal de que seguía vivo. Luego de una larga lucha contra ella misma tomo una decisión: Olvidaría a Kagami Taiga por siempre, fue bastante difícil pero cumplió su meta hace 4 años atrás, ahora tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

(TN)_ decidio entrar al mundo del espectáculo, hace unos 3 años ya que se había convertido en una gran Idol con una agencia perteneciente a la familia Akashi, ACS Entertainment fue un gran escape de su rutina diaria, logro convertirse en una confianza para Akashi y su padre. Akashi Cedric, no fue fácil pero de alguna manera logro hacerse un espacio en los pensamientos de su jefe no solamente como su empleada, si no como una hija.

-(Tn)_, mi padre te llama –la miro con indiferencia, aunque con los años la actitud de Akashi hacia ella se había suavizado poco a poco.

-Gracias Seijuro, ¿los chicos vendrán hoy?

-Sí, Tetsuya dijo que traería a unos viejos amigos a la reunión

-¿viejos amigos?, seguro serán Shigehiro y Marko –tomo sus cosas y se dirigió en la salida-

-Yo tu no me confiaría tanto –se detuvo en seco, a lo largo del tiempo se había dado cuenta que era mejor no evitar ese tipo de comentarios hechos por el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sei?

-Quizás...no, mejor olvídalo

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto, soy absoluto –respondió con tranquilidad

-Y ya volviste a tu estado natural –sonrió- nos vemos Seijuro –sale apresurada del camerino.

* * *

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó, sentado en la silla del presidente se encontraba Akashi Cedric, un poderoso y exitoso hombre de negocios que la había acogido como "su hija". El hombre que le abrió las puertas de aquel mundo que tanto amaba, que le brindo su mano amiga en sus momentos difíciles a pesar de su fría actitud, el que le recibió con los brazos abiertos a la familia Akashi.

-Akashi-san, ¿me llamaba?

-Pasa (Tn)_, ya te dije que me llames Cedric –ella se limitó a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hasta uno de los sofás

-¿necesita algo Cedric-san? –el asintió y le paso algunos papeles-

-El papeleo está listo, ¿Aun no fijan fecha?

-Pues no, en realidad no hemos hablado mucho sobre eso, hemos tenido mucho que hacer –se encogió de hombros- además pronto comenzara la gira, no debo preocuparme por eso ahora.

-(Tn)_, ya es hora de que formalicen su relación, no pueden dejarlo asi toda la vida.

-Lo se Cedric-san, pero por ahora no podemos pensar en eso –el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, ya sabía lo que significaba aquello- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-1 mes, no más, ya llevan mucho tiempo pensándolo. Piensen un poco en Ryu –ella desvió la mirada-.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo hablare con el –se levantó- si me disculpan iré a una reunión con mis ex-compañeros de la Universidad, nos vemos Cedric-san –se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-(Tn)_...

-¿sí? –respondió sin mirarle-

-es hora de madurar, las decisiones que tomes hoy decidirán tu futuro...

-Gracias tío Cedric...nos vemos –salió de la oficina sintió su corazón salir de su pecho.

-*Tengo un mal presentimiento* -pensó subiendo a su auto-

* * *

Luego de algunas horas el niño había despertado de su larga siesta, ahora solo preguntaba por sus padres, era tan tierno e inocente que le resultaba imposible pensar que era el hijo de su amigo; su cabellera roja remarcaba quien era el padre asi como sus grises ojos y su carita indicaban el gran parecido a su madre.

Hace unos años se lo habían encargado en el nido en el que trabajaba, era un niño bastante tímido pero cariñoso y decidido, era como el hijo que no había podido tener.

No tiene razones para quejarse, Hikari y el son enormemente felices con su hermosa niña, Hikaru es la razón de sus vidas. La niña asistía al mismo nido en que trabajaba su padre, siempre tan madura pero con un gran carácter como el de su madre.

-¿Vendrá? –Se le acerco el ex - capitán de Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei un tanto incomodo por hacer aquella pregunta.

-Está en el estacionamiento –se giró un poco de modo en que el pelinegro pudiera ver el teléfono

-Ha pasado mucho desde que nos reunimos todos, ¿no crees Kuroko?

-Sí, es bastante nostálgico –escucho la puerta abrirse-

-¡Ya llego Tetsuya! –Dejo el teléfono y miro a sus senpai-

-Que sea lo que los dioses quieran –camino hasta la puerta donde le esperaban su esposa y su hija-

* * *

_-donkan na kimi da kara kuchi ni dashite iwanakya_

_ima kimi ni tsutaeru yo ' ne?, suki desu'_

_sekai wa koi ni ochi te iru hikari no ya mune o sasu_

_zenbu wakari tainda yo ' ne?, kikase te'_

_taguri yose te mou zero senchi kakenuke ta hibi ni_

_wasure nai wasure rare nai kagayaku ichi peeji_ –detuvo el auto y bajo tomando algunas bolsas y su cartera mientras cantaba eufóricamente una de sus canciones. En la entrada se encontró con su "Absoluto" amigo.

-Buenas noches Seijuro

-Tardaste –la miro con su típica indiferencia-

-Pare a comprar comida extra, parece que Daiki si vendrá –sonrió, el moreno no había perdido aquella manera de comer.-

-Bien pero entremos de una vez, deben estar impacientes –asintió y camino junto a el hasta la puerta de aquella pequeña pero acogedora casa de la sombra de Seirin, debido a su trabajo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a todos sus amigos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabellos y ojos Rojos como el fuego.

-¡kari-chan!, cuanto tiempo –sonrió abrazándola-

-¡Hola (Tap)_, tardaste mucho.

-Gome, compre lo que me pidieron. –la chica miro al acompañante de la pelinegra-

-Buenas noches Akashi –haciéndose a un lado- pasen de una vez, van a congelarse –sonrió-

-Buenas noches Hikari-san –tomo algunas de las bolsas que llevaba (Tn)_ y entraron.-

En la sala estaban todos reunidos: Takao, Daiki y Himuro estaban hablando sobre los jugadores destacados de la NBA; Midorima, Ren y Megumi hablaban "serenamente" sobre los lucky ítems y Oha-Asa; los niños corrían por toda la casa jugando con Kurama, Yashiro y Atsushi; los demás le comentaban a las futuras madres, Satsuki y Tsubasa, sobre sus primeras experiencias como padres.

-¡Buenas noches gente! –Grito desde la entrada captando la atención de todos- ¡Llego por quien lloraban! –sonrió-

-¡ (Tap)_-chan, Akashi-kun!

-¡Sa-chan!

-¿pueden dejar de gritar?, espantaran a los niños –todos lo miraron expectantes, el solo suspiro- Buenas noches.

-Asi si, traje las hamburguesas –sonrió-

-¿Alguien dijo hamburguesas? –se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina, miradas de asombro surgieron al ver como la pelinegra soltaba las bolsas que traía, ambos se miraban fijamente analizando cada detalle el uno del otro.

Su cabello, su mirada, todo el seguía igual a excepción de algunos rasgos ya adultos que asomaban en él. Había crecido algunos centímetros pero no era mucha la diferencia de altura.

-(Tn)_...

-T-Taiga, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Mamá! –el niño de rojos se lanzó a los brazos de su madre haciéndola salir del shock

-Hola amor –lo beso en la frente- ¿Cómo está mi adorado niño? ¿Te portaste bien con Tetsuya?

-Si mamá, Kuroko-sensei y su esposa son muy amables conmigo –desvió la mirada, sonrió a su segundo objetivo- ¡Papá! –corrió hasta los brazos de su padre, Akashi lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Tu comportamiento? –Se inclinó quedando a su altura-

-Como el de un Akashi –sonrió, el solo le revolvió el cabello.

-Asi se hace –miro al pelirrojo- un gusto volver a verte, Taiga –a pesar de que su mirada era serena sus palabras estaban cargadas de rencor y desprecio, jamás olvidaría el estado de depresión en el que (Tn)_ cayo luego de que sus cartas dejaron de llegar. Cargo a su hijo con su mano libre rodeo la cintura de la pelinegra- ¿Qué tal América?

-T-Todo bien, el equipo es genial, no tuve problemas al ingresar

-etto... la cena esta lista, Taiga-kun cocino para nosotros –señalo Tsubasa- v-vamos a la mesa

Todos se fueron quedando solo ellos dos en la sala, no dejaban de mirarse, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos, no pararon aunque el niño entro de nuevo a la sala aferrándose a la pierna de su madre.

-Tu...Seijuro y tu...

-No, no estamos casados –lo miro fríamente- al menos no aun.

-¿pero y el niño? –frunció el ceño, Ryu se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Mamá –ambos reaccionaron, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Sucede algo Ryu-kun?

-¿Quién es ese señor? –miro a Taiga un poco confundido

-...-dudo en decirle quien era realmente pero decidio decirle la verdad- él es Kagami Taiga-kun, estudiaba junto a tu papá y a mí en la universidad –sonrió revolviendo dulcemente el cabello de su hijo. Ryu observo con interés al más alto, torpemente se acercó a el-

\- M-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akashi Ryu, gracias por cuidar de mamá –sonrió-

Miro a (Tn)_ sin saber que responderle al pequeño, simplemente pudo cargar al niño suavemente y sonreírle.

-Kagami Taiga, un gusto conocerte Ryu –el niño sonrió con satisfacción-

-Mamá mamá, ¿ves? Cumplí con mi promesa –sonrió, Kagami lo miro confundido-

-¿promesa? –Ella miro suplicante al niño-

-Asi es, mamá me conto sobre su amigo el jugador de básquet y me hizo prometerle que en un futuro seriamos buenos amigos. Como un Akashi siempre cumplo mis promesas –miro a su madre. La pelinegra solo suspiro resignada y se acercó hasta ambos tomando en brazos a su hijo.

-Sí, lo hiciste bien Ryu-kun –sonrió colocándole en el suelo- ve con papá y los demás, ¿sí? –El niño asintió y corrió hasta el comedor- No digas nada...se lo que dirás y no, no te engañe con Seijuro, tú te fuiste y en solo un año me abandonaste.

-No es cierto

-Tus cartas no llegaron más, 0 mensajes por teléfono o redes sociales, 0 llamadas, 0 cartas y mucho menos las tan ansiadas visitas de veranos y navidades –frunció el ceño- ¿algo más que quieras acotar?

-No deje de pensar en ti –la miro con nostalgia-

-¿Enserio? Yo tampoco pude por un tiempo, pero henos aquí hoy. ¿No es lo que querías? Jugar al básquet profesional, ¿estas feliz ahora? –dicho eso salió de la habitación dejándolo totalmente confundido-

¿(Tn)_ ahora lo odia?

* * *

Gomeeeee! ultimamente tengo un bloqueo u_u, mientras trato de ver como finalizo el cap 5 subire esto para ustedes. Como veran aun asi inclui a los personajes OC, claro que no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero me gustan mucho XD, no olviden comentar eso me anima bastante.

Nos Estamos Leyendo! *w*/


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aqui les traigo la penultima parte de este especial. Me gustaria comenzar otro asi que me gustaria saber con cual personaje les gustaria que fuera (pienso hacerla a partir del momento en que taiga se va)

1: Akashi

2: Aomine

3: Midorima

4: Kuroko

comenten cual de esos les gustaria, si tienen alguna peticion en especial (un summarie con su nombre o cualquier otra cosa) lo tomare en cuenta para escribir la historia.

PD: (tn): tu nombre, (ta) tu apellido, (tap): tu apodo, negritas subrayadas canción, negritas cursivas recuerdo, *: pensamientos entre dialogos, ":pensamientos entre dialogos

* * *

Una Linda Carta Para Ti (parte 3)

El ambiente estaba totalmente tenso, Momoi, Hikari y Megumi trataban de animar el lugar pero al parecer el que los sentaran uno junto al otro no fue la mejor de sus ideas.

-Gracias por la comida Mamá –sonrió-

-Por nada Hikaru –devolvió la sonrisa-

-Quedo muy bien tía Hikari –se bajó de la silla-

-me alegro que te haya gustado Ryu –miro a sus amigos- ¿Por qué no van a ver la tele un rato?, ya comenzó ese anime que tanto les gusta... ¿CROW?

-¡Sí! –Miro a su madre- ¿puedo mami?

-Tranquilo Ryu, no vamos a irnos sin ti –el pequeño frunció el ceño-

-Eso espero, ¡vamos! –Corrió hasta la habitación seguido de los demás niños. (Tn)_ desvió la mirada nerviosa, esta vez no se escaparía.

-Bien (Tn)_, Akashi, desembuchen –frunció el ceño- ya paso el cumpleaños número 5 de Ryu, prometieron explicarlo cuando este día llegara –ambos suspiraron-

-Hikarichii, ten más tacto con el tema por favor, aunque a mí también me da curiosidad saber cómo es que de ser enemigos pasaron a esto, comprometidos y con un hijo –Taiga escupió el agua-

-P-Pero...

-De acuerdo –miro al pelirrojo-

-¡¿EEEHHHH?!

-Ahora es mejor que nunca –miro a Kagami- todo comenzó hace 5 años...

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_**-¡Akashi-sama! –corría a través de la lluvia tratando de alcanzar al pelirrojo-**_

_**-¡Ya te dije que me dejes solo! –lanzo una de sus tijeras para ganar tiempo y seguir corriendo.**_

_**"-Lo siento Aka-chin, Muro-chin y yo estamos juntos ahora, lamento no poder corresponderte"**_

_**-*¿Por qué me negué a aceptar la realidad?, desde un principio sabía que ella amaba a Himuro...Maldito Tatsuya, esto no va a quedarse asi* -doblo en una esquina, corría sin rumbo alguno.**_

**\- Jaa mata ne te wo futta...Ushiro sugata anna ni mou**** –Se detuvo, miro a todas partes buscando aquella voz- Yuugure no hitonami ni yurenagara chiisaku Naru –Miro a su izquierda, en aquel desolado parque estaba aquella chica que desde que la conoció no había dejado de darle problema tras problema, pero a su vez vio a otra persona.**

_**-*¿en verdad es (Tn)_?***_

_**\- **_**Anata ga kureta kotoba wo hitotsuzutsu**

**Omoidashi me wo tojita –cantaba pausadamente, como si por alguna razón le era muy difícil pronunciar esas palabras- **

**Shiawasena omoi dake**

**koko ni aru hazu nano ni **

**Fuan ni naru doushite nano kokoro ga furueteru no **

**Tsutaetai motto sou afureteru kono kimochi **

**Suki dakara suki dakara zettai suki dakara –Observo como ****sus lágrimas**** se mezclaban con ****la lluvia****, sus ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo. Se vio reflejado en ese momento en aquella chica, siempre dulce y gentil a pesar de los problemas que han tenido.**

_**-¿(Tn)_? –ella lo miro, sus ojos eran vacíos e inexpresivos, no hacia mueca alguna a pesar de que seguía llorando-**_

_**-¿Vienes a burlarte? –Sonrió sarcásticamente- vamos, hazlo, ya nada puede ser peor. Taiga...no, Kagami se burló de mí y mis sentimientos, mis padres me quitaron todo, ya no puedo jugar básquet por mi lesión... –se dejó caer en el suelo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos- todo está mal...¡TODO ESTA MAL! – comenzó a golpear el suelo una y otra vez, sus nudillos ardían gracias a los fuertes y golpes y la lluvia, el solo la miraba sorprendido. Ante él estaba la que quizás había considerado la persona más fuerte y optimista del planeta, esa alegre chica se había derrumbado totalmente**_

_**-No vine a burlarme de ti, no debo ni quiero hacerlo... –tomo los bolsos que la chica había dejado caer- vamos**_

_**-¿A dónde? –pregunto aun sin mirarlo, se levantó lentamente**_

_**-A mi casa, te quedaras ahí el tiempo que sea necesario –la tomo de la mano-**_

_**-Tu padre...**_

_**-Le caes bien –lo miro- o al menos esa capacidad tuya para alcanzar tus metas...**_

_**-...está bien, iré contigo...**_

-¡STOP! –Grito Hikari interrumpiendo el relato- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?

-¡¿A tu padre ya le agradaba (Tap)_-chii?!

-¡¿PODRIAN CALLARSE?! –todos se callaron- continua Sei

-Gracias –los miro serio-

_*****volviendo al relato*****_

_**-Wow –abrió los ojos como platos- e-es enorme**_

_**-Akashi-sama –miro al hombre que se les acercaba- como lo pidió, la habitación para su amiga a sido arreglada**_

_**-Bien, no nos interrumpan hasta la cena –la miro- tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar**_

_**-¿pidió?...¿amiga? –susurro mientras caminaba junto al pelirrojo. Ambos entraron al cuarto, Akashi dejo todo en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de la pelinegra- Akashi…. ¿porque haces esto?**_

_**-No tengo porque decirte –frunció el ceño- limítate a mantenerte fue…-la miro, nuevamente estaba llorando inconscientemente- o-oye detente (Tn)_**_

_**-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo todo el mundo de una persona puede venirse abajo en segundos?, unos meses atrás Taiga y yo éramos muy unidos, ¡un gran dúo en la cancha!, luego cuando comenzó nuestra relación y él se fue a Estados unidos siempre fue muy atento….p-pero… -cubrió su rostro con sus manos- odio mi vida… quisiera no haber nacido…¡quiero olvidar todo!-sintió como lentamente sus manos fueron removidas de su rostro, siendo remplazadas por las de el pelirrojo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lentamente sus labios rozaron los del chico, unos segundos después ambos se separaron un poco sin dejar de mirarse- A-Akashi….tu…**_

_**-Yo también…quiero olvidarla… -desvió la mirada-**_

_**-*Jamás pensé ver a Akashi Seijuro tan desesperado como para hacer esto* ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? –el asintió besándola de nuevo-**_

_**-Solo quiero dejar todo atrás, ¿Qué dices? –Murmuro sin dejar de besarla colocando a su vez su mano en la cintura de la chica-**_

_**-…Hazlo –dicho esto la levanto colocándola en la cama-**_

_**La habitación totalmente a oscuras, solamente iluminados por la luz de la luna, la noche fue testigo de cómo ambos trataban de encontrar consuelo y quizás un poco de cariño el uno por el otro, porque para ambos sus pasados eran algo que debían enterrar totalmente hasta jamás recordar el motivo de su sufrimiento.**_

_**Aunque salieran lastimados en el proceso.**_

* * *

_**-¿Esta bien (Tn)_-sama? –preguntaba una de las sirvientas de la mansión Akashi ayudando a la pelinegra a refrescarse.**_

_**Desde hace unos días todo lo que comía era expulsado enseguida, el olor de la comida era tan asqueroso para ella hasta el nivel de hacerla vomitar. Sospechaba ligeramente cual era el motivo de todo aquello, y no le estaba gustando en absoluto.**_

_**-¿Ya pasaron los 5 minutos? –La miro atando su cabello-**_

_**-Sí, aquí tiene –le paso el pequeño aparatito. Con sus manos temblorosas, más por los nervios que por otra cosa, lo tomo. Cerro los ojos y suspiro fuertemente, los abrió rápidamente para comprobar el resultado**_

_**Positivo**_

_**Oh no, todo está mal.**_

_**Desde aquel día Akashi y el no habían parado de tener noches totalmente desenfrenadas, aun no superaba del todo el problema con su ex pareja como para tener otro problema encima. El padre de Akashi los había comprometido, claro que no públicamente, hace unos días atrás al enterarse de su extraña "relación", no hubo forma de que desistiera de su decisión.**_

* * *

_**-¿Qué es tan importante como para que quiera salir del trabajo (Tn)_? –frunció el ceño, no había pasado ni dos horas desde que se había dirigido junto a su padre al estudio y ya la pelinegra estaba reventándole el teléfono de nuevo.**_

_**-Seijuro, ponlo en altavoz –miro a su padre algo irritado, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella siempre era de gran importancia para Cedric. Obedeció sin chistar colocando el teléfono en el escritorio mientras tomaba algunas carpetas**_

_**/-Es importante, te lo juro Sei /**_

_**-¿no es más fácil decirlo por teléfono? –ella solo grito ofuscada-**_

_**/-¡¿enserio quieres que lo diga por teléfono Akashi Seijuro?!/**_

_**-Si –respondió dándole más importancia a los papeles-**_

_**/-…- tomo aire- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA POR TU CULPA IMBECIL INCENSIBLE! / -finalizo la llamada dejando perplejos a ambos pelirrojos, Seijuro soltó repentinamente las carpetas-**_

_**-Rayos –se fue corriendo hasta su casa, suerte que vivía cerca.**_

* * *

_**-(Ta)_-sama, seguro no lo hizo con mala intención, cálmese no le hace bien.**_

_**-Un bebe... –comenzó a llorar- no quiero, no estoy lista para esto**_

_**-lo enfrentaremos juntos –ambas miraron a la puerta, un agitado y exhausto Seijuro entraba a la habitación con paso decidido- después de todo un niño no se hace solo, ¿no crees?**_

_**-… -seco sus lágrimas- está bien, ¡hagámoslo!**_

* * *

_**9 meses después…**_

* * *

_**Al fin todo habia terminado  
**_

_**Había pasado los últimos nueve meses tratando de complacer a su prometida con cualquier antojo, sobretodo aquel de que tenía que ser EL quien comprara todo lo que ella quisiera.**_

_**Fue una pesadilla**_

_**Sin embargo, no podía dejar de recordar la primera vez en que fue totalmente consiente de que su hijo estaba en aquel abultado vientre. Acababa de volver al trabajo, (tn)_ dibujaba en el sofá mientras conversaba muy entretenida con su pequeño hijo. Con una sonrisa se le acerco lentamente besando su frente, había descubierto que la pelinegra amaba aquellos mimitos, tanto como para convencerla algunas veces para que los sirvientes compraran lo que ella quisiera por sus antojos.**_

_**Recostó suavemente su cabeza en el vientre de la chica, comenzó a susurrar alguna que otra palabra para ambos.**_

_**-Debes dejar dormir a tu madre, Ryu, sino lo haces pagara su malhumor con nosotros –Rio levemente al recibir una pequeña colleja por el comentario- ya queremos que nazcas….**_

_**Fue justo en ese momento en que supo cuánto amaba a su hijo. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.**_

_**-¿Lo sentiste Sei? ¡Dio una patadita!**_

_**\- S-si… -esbozo una sonrisa-**_

_**Jamás olvidaría ese momento**_

_**Ahora que podía verlo claramente agradecía enormemente a Taiga y Atsushi por todo lo que les hicieron pasar a ambos.**_

_**El pequeño Akashi Ryu tenía el cabello tan rojo como el de su padre. En cambio sus delicadas facciones y sus ojos lindos ojitos grises eran iguales a los de su madre.**_

_**A pesar de todo poseía aquel carácter tan decisivo y confiado de su padre, pero también era tan intranquilo y animado como su madre. Quizás en ese momento Ryu fuera el niño más amado del planeta, por primera vez Akashi Seijuro se sintió humano, y ¿Por qué no decirlo?**_

_**Amaba a su disfuncional familia.**_

_*****FIN DE FLASHBACK*****_

Todo quedo en completo silencio, Taiga no había dejado de mirarla durante todo el relato, jamás se esperó que las cosas se tornaran de ese modo. Sin embargo tenía algo muy claro.

El niño no tenía la culpa de nada, pues a pesar de ser un "accidente" sus padres lo amaban como a nadie más en el mundo.

-¡Kyaaaaa! Que linda historia

-No seas ruidosa Kise, modérate –la fulmino con la mirada Tsubasa

-Aprovecho que estamos todos reunidos para hacerles un anuncio, es importante para nosotros que lo sepan –Sonrió, (tn)_ solo lo miro confundida. Justo al escuchar la puerta del cuarto cerrarse ambos sonrieron al ver a su hijo correr hasta ambos-

-¿Qué es papá? -lo miro tomando la mano de Akashi

-*eso mismo me pregunto yo…*

-El lunes será anunciado a nivel nacional mi compromiso con (Tn)_ -todos dejaron caer los cubiertos con los trozos de pastel-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! –gritaron al unísono, Akashi solo tomo sus cosas y las de ella entregándole al niño.

-Asi es, mañana les llegaran las invitaciones –miro a Kagami- incluido a ti, Taiga. Nos vemos el lunes –dicho esto prácticamente arrastro a ambos fuera de la casa de los Kuroko-

Taiga aun miraba la puerta totalmente sorprendido y anonadado.

-*¡¿es que esto no podría ser peor?!*

* * *

Bien, definitivamente la vida lo odiaba.

Miro por décima octava vez el mensaje que acababa de recibir por parte de nada más y nada menos que Akashi Seijuro.

"Serás el padrino de la boda, es una orden.

Akashi Seijuro"

¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Continurara….


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones antes del capitulo: Todo aquello que este en cursivas y negritas serán pensamientos, en negritas cursivas y subrayado serán canciones.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Shiga San y Rasen, gracias por sus consejos, en verdad las admiro a ambas n_n .

* * *

Una Linda Carta Para Ti (Final)

* * *

Todo estaba listo, mañana era el gran día, su "soñada" boda.

Hace un mes había comenzado toda esa locura del compromiso, la organización, los ensayos, mas su trabajo, todo se había vuelto un infierno durante esos meses.

Salió de su ensoñación, su hijo reclamaba su atención. Ryu halaba de su camisa ligeramente con ese típico puchero en su rostro cuando quería algo.

-Mamá –frunció el ceño- ¿me estas escuchando?

-Lo siento Ryu-kun, estaba pensando en algo que me tiene un poco inquieta.

-¿Qué es mami? –Lo miro con ternura, lo levanto colocándolo en sus piernas- ¿es sobre papá y tú? –Ella negó revolviendo su roja cabellera-

-No, es otra cosa, no te preocupes cariño –unió su frente a la de el- ¿Qué estabas diciéndome?

-¡ah!, ¡el tío Taiga me dijo que me enseñaría a jugar básquet! –Se revolvió en sus piernas con suma emoción- ¿puedo ir? –la miro suplicante-

-¿T-Taiga? –Carraspeo nerviosa- E-está bien, pero pórtate bien –lo bajo de sus piernas-

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –corrió hasta la puerta sin dejar de ver a su mamá

-N-no cariño, tu papá pasara por ti luego –sonrío para tranquilizarlo-

-Está bien, ¡nos vemos! –Dicho eso se fue corriendo junto al pelirrojo quien lo esperaba fuera de la casa sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.-

Hace unas semanas se había encontrado con el chico para charlar sobre su rol en la boda, aunque al verse ninguno pudo articular palabra alguna.

FLASHBACK

El silencio reinaba en aquella mesa, el alegre ambiente que rodeaba aquel negocio de comida era opacado en cierta mesa junto a los grandes ventanales de la hermosa Torre de Tokyo.

El chico de ojos heterocromaticos los había citado en aquel lugar hace unas horas, sin embargo seguía sin aparecerse en aquel lugar.

-Me estoy hartando, ¿Dónde está tu novio? –frunció el ceño, le dio un nuevo mordisco a su hamburguesa.-

Curiosamente había una nueva sede del Maji Burger en la torre, cosa el más alto aprovecho a la perfección.

-No es mi novio

-Van a casarse

-Yo no….-se quedó callada, ¿en verdad no lo deseaba?, Seijuro había sido su apoyo desde aquel momento en que se encontraron bajo la lluvia, compartían ese sentimiento de tristeza, rencor y amor que aún existía en ambos.

Kagami no fue fácil de olvidar al igual que Murasakibara para el pelirrojo, ambos estuvieron todos estos años ayudándose a curar sus heridas y aliviar sus pesares-…No tengo porque responder eso –desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño, ¿es que acaso no la dejaría en paz? -

-¿Por qué me evitas? –Finalmente mando la poca cordura que le quedaba a dar un tour por Tokyo- ¡Desde que me fui a Estados Unidos te volviste fría conmigo! –ella lo observo con furia, se levantó de su asiento tomándolo de la camisa, dedicándole una mirada con el más puro odio que podía ofrecerle siendo consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos-

-¡¿Fría yo?!, ¡FRÌA YO!, ¿QUIÈN FUE EL QUE DEJO DE MANDAR CARTAS, CONTESTAR LLAMADAS Y MENSAJES?, ¡TU TAIGA, TU! -ambos no parecían percatarse del escándalo que estaban armando, las personas los miraban expectantes como si de un show de Tv se tratase-

-….-desvió la mirada-

-¡¿Algo más que acotar a tus estúpidos, inservibles e injustificados reclamos?! –el silencio se hizo presente durante varios segundos. Bufo enojada, soltándolo - Tomare eso como un sí –tomo sus cosas y dejo el dinero en la mesa sin dejar de mirarlo- si Seijuro viene dile que me enferma este ambiente rodeado de basuras como tú –dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la que estaba el chico-

-¡_(Tn)! –se levantó de golpe tirando el dinero en la mesa para luego seguirla-

En verdad el destino lo odia.

¿Cómo podía pasarle todo esto?, hace unos minutos huía del pelirrojo y ahora se encontraba encerrada junto a él en aquel almacén. Se preguntaran: ¿en un almacén?.

Pues si, Taiga había logrado atraparla cuando quiso esconderse en el deposito que posee la gran torre, luego de otra "leve" discusión se dieron cuenta de que estaban encerrados.

-Oye Bakagami –trato de forzar nuevamente la manija- esto no abre.

-Vamos, no puedes ser tan débil –sonriendo con burla tomo la manija, forzándola inútilmente.

Ambos eran "victimas" de un secuestro de parte de aquel enorme almacén y sus empleados. Pero no era un simple almacén, en este había una que otra colchoneta en el suelo que utilizan para el área de niños junto con algunos manteles del Maji.

\- e-esto no puede ser –comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro- d-debo salir de aquí.

-Oye, ¿aun eres claustrofóbica? -su semblante pasó de furia a preocupación, la abrazo como hace años no lo hacía y cerró sus ojos- relájate, piensa en algo que te tranquilice….tu música, tu familia, nuestros amigos, Ryu

Ella por su parte, en un intento desesperado por calmarse y recuperar la cordura se aferró a él, cerro sus ojos y aspiro el aroma del pelirrojo, ese que solo el poseía y que jamás pudo olvidar.

-No puedo hacer esto –trato de separarse, lo cual fue bastante inútil teniendo en cuenta la fuerza del más alto-

-Olvídate de todo por una vez, solo esta vez seremos tú y yo –se separó un poco para mirarla directamente a los ojos.-

Lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre ambos para finalmente posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella en un tierno y delicado beso, uno que esperaba ser correspondido por la pelinegra.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del pelirrojo, se puso de puntillas para profundizar más el beso mientras con sus manos jugaba con aquellas hebras rojizas que, aunque no lo admitiera, tanto amaba.

El beso fue tornándose más y más intenso hasta el punto en que inconscientemente quedaron recostados en una de las colchonetas. Las manos del pelirrojo acariciaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica, no había lugar de su cuerpo que no haya sido amado ese día por aquel hombre.

El día en que algo nuevo nació.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Estaba nerviosa, en realidad bastante nerviosa, por su tonta manera de dejarse llevar en aquel momento. Ahora debía aclarar las cosas con el pelirrojo y con su prometido, lo cual no sería una tarea fácil sabiendo lo que le espera mañana.

-Taiga….

-¿Paso algo con Kagami-kun?

-¿eh?...¡Kyaaaaaaa! –Callo de la silla gracias al susto, el peliceleste no se inmuto aun al verla caer- ¿Tetsuya?, no sabía que ya habías llegado –rió algo nerviosa-

-En realidad llevo aquí unos 20 minutos, en los cuales estabas demasiado ensimismada, ¿sucede algo con Kagami-kun?

-…-suspiro, nunca había podido mentirle al peliceleste- Tetsuya, no sé qué hacer…veras hace dos semanas yo…-comenzó a relatar toda su salida junto al pelirrojo, la espera, la conversación, la discusión y el termino de aquel encuentro.-

Aunque Tetsuya no era muy expresivo, el relato de la chica logro sacarle varias expresiones impropias del. Cuando ya había terminado el relato ambos se miraron fijamente.

La situación era bastante preocupante, tenia muchas preguntas, ¿ahora que debía hacer? ¿Tetsuya le dirá a Kagami? esas y muchas mas rondaban en la mente de la pelinegra.

-¿Entonces ustedes dos…

-Si así es –suspiro- pero lo más grave no es eso –lo miro a los ojos- luego de eso comencé a sentirme mal, Sei me obligo a ir al médico alegando que no podía enfermar antes de la boda, por lo cual fui…-nuevamente suspiro- Tetsuya, tengo dos semanas de embarazo –el peliceleste abrió enormemente los ojos, mientras los de ella se humedecían- n-no le he dicho nada a Taiga, tengo miedo de que se valla de nuevo…

-Nada de eso –frunció el ceño dejando a la chica atónita- debe saberlo, es una oportunidad para que arreglen las cosas…

-ese es el problema, no sé si quiero que todo sea como antes. Taiga me hizo sufrir mucho, no quiero volver a pasar por eso nunca más, además de que Ryu debe de estar con su padre.

-¿y tú bebe qué? –Se quedó en silencio- ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada, sus padres se amaron en ese momento. Si Ryu tiene derechos ese niño también los tiene –miro atentamente al profesor- piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, hagas lo que hagas el debe de saberlo o se perderá de una vida entera junto a su hijo o hija

-….

-Vamos, te esperan en el karaoke –ella solo asintió siguiendo al enojado hombre-

Kuroko podía llegar a atemorizar tanto como Akashi.

* * *

_**"Nunca he querido ver**_

_**Que rival más fuerte esta**_

_**Dentro de mí ser**_

_**Mientras siga sin perder**_

_**Mi fuerza la derrota**_

_**Imposible es.**_

_**No mates con el orgullo**_

_**Lo que en las reglas es tuyo**_

_**Sentido yo lo destruyo**_

_**¡No no no sense of life!**_

_**El daño los disminuyo**_

_**Del ruido yo nunca huyo**_

_**Alazando ahora la voz**_

_**En busca de la libertad…"**_

La pelinegra cantaba dejando petrificados a todos los presentes, al parecer la pelinegra no solo tenía como hobby la música, sino también los idiomas.

Hasta ahora la habían retado a cantar 5 canciones en diferentes idiomas: alemán, italiano, inglés, coreano y español, las cuales canto perfectamente.

El pelirrojo la miraba atentamente hacer lo suyo, su poder sobre el micrófono era impresionante, su modo de bailar, su concentración al cantar, todo era magnifico para él. Sin embargo pudo notar algo en ella, quizás era que desde la última vez que hablaron las cosas se tornaron peor, si antes era indiferente con él ahora lo evitaba a toda costa, cosa que lo alarmo bastante.

La canción término dando paso a los aplausos de todos, así como los dos que apostaron con la chica le pagan yen por yen el dinero apostado. Así pues se sentó en el único lugar desocupado, junto al pelirrojo, a partir de ese momento todos pudieron sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

-O-oye (T/N), ¿sucede algo? -ella simplemente lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo arrastro hasta las afueras del karaoke. Se detuvieron al llegar a la azotea del mismo, ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada-

-Debemos hablar

-Eso mismo quería decirte, estas más extraña de lo normal conmigo –frunció el ceño-

-…-desvió la mirada buscando en su mente alguna palabra o frase para comenzar aquella conversación- ¿recuerdas lo que paso en la torre de Tokyo? –Al ojirubi se le subieron los colores al rostro-

-c-como si pudiera olvidarlo…

\- Hace exactamente dos semanas comencé a sentirme mal, Seijuro me obligo a ir al médico así que termine yendo como el me indico –tomo aire- al recibir los resultados me entere de lo que menos pensé que me diagnosticarían –inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a su vientre-

-¿a qué te refieres? –se acercó a ella-

-Taiga, espero que sepas que deberás ayudarme en lo que te pida, debes hacerte responsable y estar dispuesto para esto al cien por ciento –lo miro con el ceño fruncido- estoy embarazada

El pelirrojo entro en un estado de shock total, se aferró a los hombros de la pelinegra para no caerse, extrañamente todo había comenzado a dar vueltas. Cuando pudo estar de pie sin marearse abrazo fuertemente a la chica, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos, el mundo era nulo para ellos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-Sin embargo no podemos estar juntos aun así –dijo con el tono más frió que logro utilizar- *lo siento Taiga, no puedo permitirlo* Mañana me casare con Seijuro quieras o no –comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-

-¡Un segundo! –Se giró a verlo- ¿entonces esto es todo? ¿Qué hay de nuestro bebe?.

-…._***no lo hagas más difícil por favor***_ Crecerá en una buena familia, amado por su madre, hermano y padrastro ya que eso no te quita el derecho como su padre que eres –así es, (T/N) (T/A) saco a relucir su lado como abogada más puro y severo- Podrás verlo nacer, crecer, estudiar…claro, eso si no vuelves a Norteamérica.

-….-desvió la mirada- Me rindo –alzo las manos en señal de derrota- has lo que desees -paso junto a ella, sus ojos reflejaban decepción, tristeza, y lo peor que se podía divisar en sus hermosos rubí, un corazón roto -

Lo siguió con la mirada, tan igual o peor que la del hombre. El amor que sentía por ese hombre era mas grande que cualquier logro que pudo haber conseguido.

* * *

Las mucamas y mayordomos corrían de un lado a otro llevando cualquier cantidad de cosas para el gran evento de ese día.

Había sido una gran sorpresa para todos los que habitaban esa casa, el hecho de que su joven señor decidiera casarse al fin era algo para celebrar, ademas con la madre de su único hijo.

Los pasos de Akashi Cedric resonaban en toda la mansión, el hombre se encargaba de supervisar personalmente cada detalle de la boda de su hijo.

Habiendo confirmado todo se dirigió con paso decidido a la habitación de su "hija", toco dos veces la puerta hasta que escucho su voz.

Soltó un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta, la encontró sentada en el sofá, su mirada se encontraba perdida a través de la ventana.

\- Permiso, ¿estas lista pequeña? -la chica lo miro, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza con un toque de confusión y decepción.

Por un lado su lado de empresario le decía que debía llevar acabo esa boda. pero su lado paternal le decía que no debía permitir que sus hijos cometieran tal error, debía dejar de ser un empresario al menos en ese momento.

\- Cedric -sonrió levemente- estoy lista -se levanto y dio un par de vueltas- estoy completamente pre–

-me refiero a si estas bien con todo esto, o mejor dicho, ¿estas bien? -ella se detuvo en seco, ambos se sentaron en un silencio sepulcral.-

-...Yo...yo no se que hacer papá -suspiro, solía llamarlo así cuando no estaba del todo bien- tengo miedo, me siento angustiada, confundida, yo no...-desvió la mirada-

-¿es por el embarazo?

-si, Taiga y yo...-lo miro con sorpresa- ¿c-como lo sabes?

-fácil -sonrió- ¿olvidas que soy absoluto? - ambos rieron-

-no, pero recuerdo que los resultados médicos de los tres te llegan a ti primero.

-exacto -tomo su mano- ¿no es de Seijuro cierto? -la observo desviar la mirada-

-Lo siento papá...

-Descuida -se pone de pie- ya es hora -ella suspiro.-

-lo se...

-Solo espero que luego no te arrepientas de esto, no solo vale Ryu en esta decisión, también debes pensar en ti -ella le sonrió-

-¿te importaría si no doy el si?

-claro que si, eres mi hija también -le dedico una sonrisa-

-Gracias -lo observo con nostalgia- has cambiado tanto papá

\- los beneficios de ser abuelo -se encogió de hombros mientras caminaban hacia los jardines-

* * *

La marcha nupcial dio inicio en el momento en que se vio a la novia cruzar por el gran arco de flores que adornaba el jardín.

La joven madre a pesar de todo parecía resplandecer ese día, se veía preciosa en ese largo vestido blanco y algo pomposo, el escote de corazón resaltaba muy bien sus atributos pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. Unas hermosas flores amarillas adornaban su cabello dándole un toque bastante sutil a su cabellera, la cual llevaba suelta ese día.

Todos de pie, sonrisas y lagrimas llenaban el lugar. Pero sobre todo la sonrisa de su hijo parecía iluminar todo.

Justo al final del camino estaba el pelirrojo, su porte era perfecto al igual que su cabello, sus ojos tenían ese toque decidido que tanto admiraba de el. A su lado estaban los padrinos.

Midorima, Kagami y Aomine portaban sus trajes negros con elegancia, solo que el pelirrojo portaba una rosa en el bolsillo de su saco y Midorima tenia es su mano izquierda

Del otro lado estaban las madrinas. Hikari, Tsubasa y Kise, llevaban hermosos vestidos hasta la rodilla de color melocotón, sin mangas y sin ningún tipo de encaje, el ligero escote de corazón hacia justicia a las tres chicas.

Finalmente llego junto a su prometido, quien solo le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Te ves hermosa (T/N) -le ofreció su mano, la cual ella gustosamente tomo-

-Gracias Sei -sonrió-

-Es una desgracia que esta no sea mi boda -sonrió-

\- Cier– espera, ¿que dijiste? -lo miro confundida-

-Lo que escuchaste, el novio te espera ansioso -la guió hasta el altar.-

Miro a su alrededor varias veces buscando al "novio". Los padrinos caminaron hasta quedar justo al lado del pelifresa, lo cual solo logro confundirla mas.

-(T/N), Oha-asa predijo que hoy debías pensar muy tus acciones.

-Porque ni el básquet que tanto amas te hará feliz si rechazas esta oferta -el moreno sonrió-

-¿Crees que podrás ser feliz sin la persona que amas?, Ryu y tu merecen ser felices siempre, así que responde esta simple pregunta -completo Seijuro soltando su mano-

Kagami tomo la mano de la chica y sonrió, se veía simplemente perfecta a sus ojos.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? - (T/N) abrió los ojos enormemente, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras sus manos no hacían mas que temblar-

-¿ C-como es que tu–

-Yo se que no fui el mejor novio, ni amigo, ni compañero -sonrió- pero quiero ser un buen esposo, un buen compañero y un buen padre para ti y nuestros hijos -miro al pequeño pelirrojo, este solo sonrió- así que por favor, concédeme el honor de ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

La pelinegra trataba, sin exito alguno, de articular alguna palabra. Su mirada se torno dura.

El pelirrojo la miro expectante, sus manos temblaban, sentía que el corazón saldría de su pecho.

-Kagami...yo no quiero que seas el mejor padre, esposo, compañero, amigo y novio -su mirada se suavizo totalmente al ver la expresión del pelirrojo- Yo solo quiero que me ames y me hagas inmensamente feliz...acepto.

* * *

-¿eso es todo?

-Así es, ¿esperabas algo mas? -cerró el álbum y lo coloco en su lugar sin despegar la mirada de ambos chicos-

-Si. Flores, besos... –los ojos de la chica brillaban al imaginar una escena de película para la boda de sus padres, sus ojos grises delataban el gran amor que siente por esa historia, una que le han contado desde que era niña. Claro que siempre a petición de ella y su hermano.-

-Tijeras, balones de básquet –en cambio su hermano solo podía imaginarse la intensa furia de su Tío Akashi, la cual le recordaban constantemente, y muchos jugadores de básquet jugando luego de la ceremonia.-

-¿que diablos te estas imaginando enano? -el ojigris salio con la bandeja en sus manos, tras el venia su madre con lo restante para comenzar la cena.-

-¡Onii-chan! -ambos niños corrieron a abrazar al alto chico-

Ryu era todo un hombre, alto y guapo, siendo codiciado por muchas mujeres. A sus dieciocho años era el estudiante numero uno en la preparatoria Seirin, ademas de ser el as del equipo de bàsquet.

\- Zero, Avalon, no molesten a su hermano. Vengan a cenar de una vez -sonrió al sentir los brazos del pelirrojo rodear su cintura-

-si mamá -ambos corrieron a la mesa-

Avalon es la primera hija de la pareja. No es muy buena en los deportes pero es un prodigio para la música, actualmente está en el club de música y el coro de Teiko, sus ojos grises y su cabello negro la hacían más hermosa de lo que era, posee una personalidad bastante serena, al igual que sus hermanos heredo los rasgos faciales de su madre.

Zero es el menor de los tres hermanos, Sus ojos Borgoña como los de su padre y el cabello negro como el de su madre, estatura promedio y una personalidad bastante alegre y distraída. Al igual que su hermano, es el as del equipo de básquet de Teiko con solo catorce años, además de un casanova, solo que este último detalle aun no lo ha notado.

\- Te juro que si Zero no tuvieran los ojos del mismo color que los míos nadie sabría que soy su padre -ambos rieron dándose un abrazo-

No podían ser mas felices, inmensamente felices. La familia que siempre quisieron había dejado de ser un sueño para convertirse en una realidad, una muy hermosa.

-Nunca me contaste como fue que Seijuro, Papá y tu armaron ese armaron ese complot para que me casara contigo -lo miro de reojo, el solo beso dulcemente su mejilla- ¿Te gustaría contarme, Taiga?

-Quizás algún día te lo cuente...o quizás no –La miro con infinita dulzura, un habito que con el tiempo aún seguía presente en ellos. Sus hijos estaban más que acostumbrados a las muestras de amor entre sus padres -

-eres cruel –un puchero adorno su rostro, lo cual hizo al pelirrojo soltar una carcajada, no es que hiciera gracia, sino que su esposa es mucho más hermosa cuando hace eso. Aunque a los ojos de Taiga su esposa es más hermosa cada segundo sin siquiera darse cuenta.-

Porque para él solo un gesto, una sonrisa, un movimiento, cualquier cosa era un motivo para amarla cada minuto más de lo que ya lo hace.

-¡Mamá, Papá esta aquí! -el ojigris se asomo por la puerta del recibidor- ah, ¿interrumpo? -comento con cierta burla-

-"Para nada" –Le dedico una sonrisa burlona, a lo cual el chico respondió con una bastante mueca de confusión ante lo dicho por su "Tío" -así tendrás que decir cuando interrumpa los momentos con tu novia.

-¡¿Q-qué?! Pero tío Taiga -lo miro con asombro- que cosas dices...y-yo no tengo novia, ya se los habría dicho –rió con marcado nerviosismo.-

-Lo sé, por eso creo que a Hikaru le encantara saber que no disimulaste ni un poco antes de que ella hablara con Kuroko y Hikari -lo miro incrédulo, ¿es que acaso sabia de su relación con la peli celeste? seguramente el hermano menor de la chica lo asesinaría.-

Y es que a pesar de ser el menor de los hermanos Kuroko, el pelirrojo poseía aquel carácter de típico de los hermanos Kagami.

Kuroko Koujiro es una persona con una personalidad bastante serena y encantadora, o al menos eso aparenta ante las chicas. Sin embargo puede llegar a ser bastante agresivo o idiota como su tío, puede recordar perfectamente su reacción cuando se enteró de que el primer novio de su hermana la había dejado por otra chica.

A la siguiente semana ambos se encontraban estudiando en la preparatoria Kirisaki Daichi. El pelirrojo no se las había dejado fácil a ninguno de los dos, luego de eso el chico pasó semanas acompañando a su hermana hasta Seirin para luego emprender su camino hasta Teiko.

Hikaru en cambio era bastante expresiva y un tanto hostil en ocasiones que logra intimidar mucho a sus oponentes en la cancha, porque al igual que su madre posee un talento explosivo para el básquet, pero también puede ser tan invisible y ágil como su padre. Sin embargo con él siempre es una chica sumamente dulce y serena. Al igual que su hermano y su primo posee ojos borgoña como los de su madre y su tío, haciéndola bastante atractiva para el que se atreve a poner su mirada en ella.

-Sigo sin saber porque le tienes tanto miedo a Kou-kun, es un amor de persona –sonrió depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su hijo.-

-¿Recuerdas al primer novio de Hikaru? –Ella asintió- el chico huyo de Koujiro, no paraba de amenazarlo –un escalofrió se apodero rápidamente de el- no quiero ni imaginar lo que me haría a mí que soy un año mayor que ella.

-Creer –los tres miraron hacia la puerta, el imponente Akashi Seijuro había decidido hacer acto de presencia al ver que ni sus amigos ni su hijo se decidían aparecer en el comedor-

-¡Papá! –el pelinegro abrazo a su padre como si no hubiera un mañana- Feliz cumpleaños

-Muchas gracias Ryu –revolvió dulcemente los cabellos de su hijo- ¿Qué tal están todos?

-Muy bien Sei, felicidades –miro al hombre, pudo divisar tras él una pequeña mancha celeste- ¿Qué tal estas Hikaru-chan?

-¡¿H-Hikaru?! –dejo caer uno de los platos que traía- y-yo puedo explicarlo.

-Ya que no tuviste reparo alguno en esperar, creo que podrías explicarle primero a él, Ryu-kun –sonrió levemente, el pelinegro comenzó a sudar frio-

-¿E-el?

-Así es A-ka-shi –se paralizo completamente al reconocer la voz- ¿Por qué no te entiendes conmigo, Akashi-senpai?

-K-Kuroko, que sorpresa verte por aquí –dijo retrocediendo unos pasos. Minutos después se podía divisar al pelinegro tratando inútilmente de huir del pelirrojo.-

-Nunca dejaran de ser niños –los tres rieron ante ese comentario- quizás en algún momento Kou-chan recuerde que está saliendo con Avalon –dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos chicos lo escucharan. El rostro del menor adquirió un color tan rojo como su cabello, mientras el pelinegro pasaba de una mueca de miedo a una bastante enojada.-

-¡¿Qué?! –se detuvo en seco ahora si enfrentando al pelirrojo.-

-¡M-Mamá! -grito avalon bastante sonrojada.-

-¿Qué?, no le veo lo malo –sonrió- además si ya Kou-chan sabe lo de su hermana ¿Por qué tu hermano no puede enterarse de lo tuyo con el?

-¡Maldito enano! –así la contienda continuo, una en la que ambos chicos huían del otro.-

Días como esos son los que le hacían pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si ese día no hubiese dado el sí al pelirrojo. No hubiese podido presenciar a su hermosa, extraña, y ruidosa familia.

Una de la cual no se arrepentiría nunca en su vida.

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo, lamento tanto la espera pero tuve muchos problemas familiares estos últimos meses. Mis padres van a divorciarse y estado única y exclusivamente al pendiente de mi hermanita menor, asi que pronto espero continuar con el fic.

¡Nos estamos leyendo! *w*/


End file.
